itkbfandomcom-20200213-history
The "Shell" Command
Description: Use these shortcuts to navigate through Windows. Folders from Current User Profile: shell:Profile - User Profile folder of logged-on user shell:UsersFilesFolder - Same as shell:profile shell:Personal - Documents folder from profile of logged-on user shell:My Music - Music folder from profile of logged-on user shell:My Pictures - Pictures folder from profile of logged-on user shell:My Video - Videos folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Contacts - Contacts folder from profile of logged-on user (deprecated) shell:Desktop - Desktop folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Downloads - Downloads folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Favorites - Internet Explorer Favorites folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Searches - Searches folder from profile of logged-on user; contains saved searches shell:Links - Links folder from profile of logged-on user; contains shortcuts from Favorites node in Windows Explorer navigation pane shell:Start Menu - Start Menu folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Startup - Startup folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Programs - Start Menu\Programs folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Quick Launch - Quick Launch folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Recent - Recent folder from profile of logged-on user shell:SendTo - Send To folder from profile of logged-on user shell:User Pinned - All shortcuts that have been pinned to the Taskbar and Start Menu by the currently logged-on user shell:ImplicitAppShortcuts - In User Pinned folder, contains shortcuts to system-managed Start Menu items, including Control Panel, Help and Support, and auto-published applications from Windows Virtual PC shell:GameTasks - Custom Games Explorer shortcuts for logged-on user shell:Administrative Tools - Administrative Tools subfolder from Start Menu\All Programs shell:Ringtones - Ringtones folder stores custom files created by Windows ringtone editor using a compatible phone in Device Stage shell:Templates - Templates folder from profile of logged-on user (rarely used) shell:Gadgets - User-installed Windows Gadgets, including those that have been removed from the desktop but are still available shell:Playlists - Playlists subfolder, in Music folder from profile of logged-on user shell:PrintHood - User-created printer shortcuts shell:CD Burning - Burn folder, used to store temp files before burning to disc Folders from Public User Profile: shell:Public - Public User Profile folder shell:Common Desktop - Public\Desktop folder shell:Common Documents - Public\Documents folder shell:CommonDownloads - Public\Downloads folder shell:CommonMusic - Public\Music folder shell:CommonPictures - Public\Pictures folder shell:CommonVideo - Public\Videos folder shell:SampleMusic - Sample Music folder (by default in Public\Music folder) shell:SamplePictures - Sample Pictures folder (by default in Public\Pictures folder) shell:SampleVideos - Sample Videos folder (by default in Public\Videos folder) Internet Explorer and Security: shell:Cache - Internet Explorer Cache (aka Temporary Internet Files) shell:Cookies - Internet Explorer Cookies (open Low subfolder to see cookies for sites with Low Integrity Level) shell:History - Internet Explorer History shell:SystemCertificates - Signed copies of digital certificates for system; use Certificate Manager to view details and add or remove certificates shell:CryptoKeys - Crypto folder, stores machine keys shell:dpapiKeys - Protect folder, holds user keys for data encryption, including Encrypting File System shell:CredentialManager - Credentials folder Virtual Folders: shell:MyComputerFolder - Opens Computer Folder shell:RecycleBinFolder - Opens Recycle Bin shell:Fonts - Settings for installed fonts and font families shell:Games - Opens Games Explorer shell:Libraries - Displays contents of Libraries node in Windows Explorer shell:UsersLibrariesFolder - Same as shell:Libraries shell:DocumentsLibrary - Opens default Documents library shell:MusicLibrary - Opens default Music library shell:PicturesLibrary - Opens default Pictures library shell:VideosLibrary - Opens default Videos library Shell:HomeGroupFolder - Displays contents of Homegroup node in Windows Explorer shell:NetworkPlacesFolder - Displays contents of Network node in Windows Explorer shell:NetHood - User-created network shortcuts shell:ConnectionsFolder - Network Connections shell:PrintersFolder - Printers and Faxes shell:AppUpdatesFolder - Installed Updates, including those delivered by Windows Update and Microsoft Update shell:CSCFolder - Offline Files folder shell:SearchHomeFolder - Opens Search Results window with focus in search box (same as pressing Windows logo key+F) Control Panel Folders: shell:ControlPanelFolder - Opens Control Panel and displays All Control Panel Items (icon view) shell:AddNewProgramsFolder - Install a program from a network location on a managed Windows network shell:ChangeRemoveProgramsFolder - Programs and Features folder shell:SyncCenterFolder - Sync Center, used mostly with Offline Files and Windows Mobile Device Center shell:SyncSetupFolder - Sync Center\Sync Setup shell:SyncResultsFolder - Sync Center\Sync Results shell:ConflictFolder - Sync Center\Conflicts shell:InternetFolder - Opens 32-bit Internet Explorer System Folders: shell:Windows - Windows installation folder shell:System - Windows\System32 folder shell:SystemX86 - On 64-bit Windows systems only, opens Windows\SysWOW64 shell:UserProfiles - Users folder, which contains profiles for all local users and a Public profile shell:ProgramFiles - Program Files folder shell:ProgramFilesX86 - On 64-bit Windows systems only, opens Program Files (x86) folder, which stores 32-bit programs shell:ProgramFilesX64 - On 64-bit Windows systems only, opens Program Files folder shell:ProgramFilesCommon - Program Files\Common Files folder shell:ProgramFilesCommonX86 - On 64-bit Windows systems only, opens Program Files (x86)\Common Files folder shell:ProgramFilesCommonX64 - On 64-bit Windows systems only, opens Program Files\Common Files Application Data: shell:AppData - Roaming Application Data folder from profile of logged-on user shell:Local AppData - Local Application Data folder from profile of logged-on user shell:LocalAppDataLow - User Local Application Data (Low Integrity Level) folder from profile of logged-on user Per-Machine Folders: shell:Common AppData - ProgramData folder, which holds global settings saved by applications shell:Common Start Menu - Start Menu folder, containing shortcuts and subfolders for all users shell:Common Programs - Start Menu Programs for all users shell:Common Startup - Startup folder for all users shell:Default Gadgets - Default Windows Gadgets shell:ResourceDir - Resources folder, which contains Windows themes, including Aero and ease-of-access themes shell:CommonRingtones - Stores default ringtones for use with Windows ringtone editor using a compatible phone in Device Stage shell:PublicGameTasks - Custom Games Explorer shortcuts for all users shell:Common Templates - Templates folder for all users; rarely used shell:device Metadata Store - DeviceMetadataStore folder, which contains digitally signed files, downloaded from Microsoft, with icons and custom settings for Device Stage items